Unspoken Lies
by Lucy of Light
Summary: They told Zelda he was dead, but as her father's lies unravel, she learns more about the world around her, and the Hero of Time she thought she lost seven years ago.
1. The First Lie

**Unspoken Lies: Chapter One **

**A/N: This is post OoT in the child timeline just to clear things up. **

I glanced around my chambers in my castle. It all seemed so familiar. The stone walls, the white quilt with the sign of the Goddess Hylia stitched on it, and my royal portrait proudly hanging on the wall. I stared at my likeness on the wall, and found it flawless. The only difference was that, today, I would be heading out of the castle to the milk bar. I had changed myself to look like a normal Hylian so I wouldn't be flocked by the crowds of Hyrule. I hated being fawned over. Sometimes I wished that I wouldn't have to tend to my royal duties!

Today, my blonde hair was thrown back in a ponytail. I had a blue-green, long sleeved V-neck shirt, with a white skirt. The skirt had the sign of Hylia in royal blue embroidered on it. I admired how I looked. I seemed…different. Dressed as a commoner, I felt a new sense of freedom. I decided I had spent enough time delaying my trip and descended down the huge staircase leaving the castle. As I left the castle, a guard caused me to come to a halt.

"You! Who are you and why were you in the castle!" he shouted.

"It's me! Princess Zelda!" I flashed him my hand bearing the mark of the Triforce of Wisdom.

"Terribly sorry Princess!" he squeaked. "You won't tell your father about this will you?" he trembled.

"Of course not." I replied.

"Thank you! Thank you so terribly much!" After saying this, he bowed to me, causing me to giggle and do a little curtsy.

I took off once and for all. I called over my shoulder, "Tell father I'll be back by tomorrow at noon!"

It was quite a long walk to Hyrule Castle Town. It seemed like the fields were endless. I took notice of the flora along my way. Flowers of yellow, like my hair, and blue, similar to my eye color, sprouted all through the blades of grass. I always liked nature, but Impa stressed that the outside world was much too dangerous for me.

When I finally entered Hyrule Castle Town, my breath was taken away. So many people enjoyed their lives with festive music and cheering. I took in the warm sunlight, shiny and gold. I made idle chit-chat with the peasants, and they told me about their lives. I eagerly listened to every second of their life stories.

Finally, sunset hit the town. Orange and pink, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I stood, mesmerized by the wonderful sight. After what seemed like no time at all, the sun slowly sank behind the hills of Hyrule, where I had never ventured before. As darkness flooded around me, I began to panic. Everyone had gone inside; the music had ceased to play. I sank to the ground and began to sob. Why did this seem like a good idea in the first place?

A hand suddenly set down on my shoulder. I let out a small shriek.

"Don't be scared Zelda, It's just me."

I knew that voice from miles away. It couldn't be him! They had told me he died in the Lost Woods seven years ago. They told me he was gone. Could what they told me possibly be false? To be sure, I softly spoke his name.

"Link?"

He spun me around and looked me right in the eyes. "Who else?" he grinned playfully.

"They…They told me you died seven years ago Link. Where were you! Why didn't you come see me! Why…Why weren't you there?"

He let out a long sigh. "It's a long story best told once we _both_ get a few glasses of milk." He held his arm out in a friendly gesture. "You coming with?" he grinned.

I happily linked my arm in his and we strode into the milk bar. As we took our seats, Link ordered us each two glasses of milk. As we gulped them down, he began to tell his story.

"As you know, I foolishly left to look for Navi. That was my first mistake. I should have stayed here! Then none of it would have happened. Good goddesses, none of it, none of that nightmare…" he shuddered.

"Link," I began softly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to. Anyway, I was mugged by a Skull Kid. He stole my horse, and that beautiful Ocarina you gave me. I chased after him and fell into an alternate universe called Termina. This Skull Kid had a peculiar mask that granted him a huge amount of power. He turned me into a Deku Scrub and…and…he put a curse on the moon so it would fall down in three days, killing us all. I had to regain the Ocarina and get the four giants and defeat Majora, the perhaps clinically insane spirit in the mask. I had to create endless paradoxes to get out of that mess. Afterwards, I tried to escape, but no use. Eventually, after a few years, I figured a way out. I warped to Hyrule Castle town after having a dream about you…Well, your alter ego. Remember the danger I warned you of about Ganondorf? I remembered one of the warp songs you taught me. That is how I got to the Temple of Time, and finally, here!"

"Why did they tell me you were dead?" I questioned.

"Zelda, I did come back. You need to understand that… We were 13 at the time… They wouldn't let me in! I showed them my hand and everything. I think your father found out about…"

His voice sounded like it was about to break into a fit of crying, but I wanted answers.

"Find out about what Link?" I inquired.

"That…I…Oh I can't do this Zelda! What the hell kind of chance do I fucking have? You are a fucking princess!" This time a single tear slipped down his face.

Oh no. My father never approved of Link. He thought his stories were tall tales and thought he was a terrible influence. He must have made sure I never thought of him again, by telling him Link was dead…

I played ignorant for a moment in case of a misunderstanding. "Chance at what?"

"Don't fucking play stupid Zelda! Are you going to make me spell it out for you?"

"I want to hear you say it Link." I pressed.

He took yet another deep breath in. "I'm scared." I heard him whisper.

"Link! You have the Triforce of Courage! Don't tell me you are scared!"

"I'm scared because nothing is real Zelda! Nothing is real!"

"But all is possible…" I reminded him.

"Zelda, you are a princess, and you have your duties! You will never see me again, so why should I just hurt you by saying anything?"

I was taken aback by this comment. "But I _want_ to see you again Link! I never stopped thinking about you. I have cried many nights because I thought you were gone forever!"

"Zelda, you are leaving tomorrow…" he started carefully.

"No I'm not!" I protested. "I will stay here with you, or you are coming with me, and right now I am preferring this life much more than my girly princess one!"

Suddenly, Link grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the bar. He pulled out his Ocarina…

"NO! I am NOT leaving you Link! I don't want to!" I squealed. He put his finger to my lips gently and shushed me.

"I wanted to show you I still remember every moment with you Zelda. I still remember that memory that helped me through that nightmare… and the memory that always reminded me of you." The Song of Time gently flowed out of the small instrument. Before he finished, I pulled it out of his mouth.

"I can't go home Link! I can't go back in time, I don't want to, and if you love me you will respect that Link!"

He laughed. "Relax, I wasn't going to finish, just…play most of it."

"How will you finish the song then?"

"With something I should have given you long ago."

He planted a kiss right on my lips, soft but short.

"Oh no….Zelda…What have I done! I never should have done that Zelda! Never did I ever think I would have done that!"

Why did he have to feel bad about everything?

"LINK! You don't have to regret everything. I quite liked that, but I guess you didn't!" I cried as I collapsed in the street once again into a heap of sadness.

"I-I didn't meant to upset you Zelda."

I brushed my lips on his to shut him up.

"Shhhh…I'm fine Link. I'm perfectly fine."

"Zelda, I really think you should be getting home…"

"Why do you keep saying that Link?"

"I don't have a place to sleep Zelda. I don't have a house. I can afford one, but finding one to buy is another story."

"We can sleep in the street. It will be an adventure!" I chirped.

"Alright…Whatever makes you happy Zelda." he said with a smile.

Under the starry sky, I felt safe in Link's arms. Every so often, he would kiss me on the forehead or whisper in my ear that he loved me. Right there, everything in the world was about just us two, and nothing in the world worried me.

As dawn peered over the hills, people flooded the streets and I woke up with Link no longer beside me. I poked my head up and found him on a horse grinning down at me. "Hop on Your Majesty!" he said with a laugh. "As you wish hero!" I replied with a wink.

When we started, it became obvious that we were riding to the castle. As we approached one of the guards, I hollered, "Tell daddy I don't want to go home ever!"

We collapsed into giggles as Link turned around the horse and we rode off. I was finally going to see Hyrule after all of these years. The first place Link took me was Kakriko Village. We picked some flowers and placed them on my grandfather's grave in the cemetery. He _was_ the King of Hyrule after all. After we observed a moment of silence, we decided to go to Lon Lon Ranch. A huge figure stood in my way.

"ZELDA!" he bellowed.

"Aw fuck." Link muttered.

"Dad! I said I wasn't coming back."

"YOU!" he growled at Link. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, MY LITTLE GIRL WOULDN'T HAVE TURNED INTO SUCH A DISOBEDIENT LITTLE BRAT!"

"FATHER!" I shouted back. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! He is much braver than YOU could ever be! HE has the Triforce of Courage!"

"Hand over my daughter, and there will be no trouble. If not, I will make sure the guards take your life, and bring back Zelda, even if she dies trying to save you."

My father surely didn't mean this much harm did he? But he did. He never really had time for me. His business was far more important. He needed me to run the country, and he could care less if he didn't get me back, as long as a threat was eliminated. He probably wanted the Triforce of Courage!

"Father, kill us yourself you coward! KILL US YOURSELF!" I shrieked.

"Zelda, are you out of your mind?" Link whispered.

"No…I know what I'm doing." I muttered back.

I drew Link's sword out of its sheath. It was undeniably huge, and it was none other than the Biggoron's sword.

My father in turn brought out some kind of high tech weaponry. "I call it a gun. When shot at your vitals, you will bleed to death." He snarled with a vicious, bloodthirsty smile across his face. The "gun" was aimed straight at my head. I knew I only had one chance, so I closed my eyes and attempted to cut his head off. I ended up cutting off his hand and Link hollered for me to hold on as he trampled my father to bits. It was all in self-defense! My mother would not be pleased.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**How did you like it? A little long, but I am pleased so far!**


	2. The Fall of the Heroes

Guards. That is all I remember. The guards were chasing us all the way into the Gerudo Desert. Almost immediately, we were confronted by a Gerudo guard. Link flashed a piece of paper to the woman. She nodded her mop of fire red hair and we dashed off on Epona again. I felt horrible for killing my father, but I remembered: he tried to kill me. I wasn't able to look back, but I could sense the guards were far behind us. About a fraction of a second later, we were stopped by another Gerudo guard, who looked like an official.

"Nabooru! How are you?" Link greeted her in a friendly fashion.

"Who is this?" she stated coldly, her flame filled eyes burning viciously into mine.

"Relax. It is Zelda in disguise." Link responded.

"If that is true, 'Zelda' then state the sacred story of your ancestors above in the clouds!" Nabooru fired at me.

Story of the clouds? My parents had never taught me that one!

"Well, I kind of don't know Nabooru. See, my father never told me of such stories. He actually barely let me out of my quarters unless we were to appear on the balcony or go and eat. He was very secretive, and I barely saw my mother, before…" I gulped to keep my voice from shaking. "My father executed her for almost letting me into the library. My father was a cruel man Nabooru!"

"Link, I sense she is telling the truth, but my instincts have told me to assume the worst in people… have her show me her right hand."

Without further direction, I held out my hand bearing the mark of Nayru.

"Mother of Din…" she muttered. "You _do_ have the Triforce."

"I want to hear of the story of the clouds Nabooru." I commanded.

"Oh no…This story is so long…"

_Long ago, ancestors of these lands lived high up in the clouds. Their realm was called Skyloft. In Skyloft, they worshipped the Goddess Hylia and thought the Triforce to be just a myth. One fateful day, the destined hero and the reincarnation of the Goddess were riding through the clouds on their giant birds. She was then swallowed by a great evil and imprisoned by Demise. Then, the hero descended to the surface and trekked a great distance to save the Goddess from evil._

"Of course, that is just all the texts say. We Gerudos are descendants of the hero's rival of sorts. They kind of battled over the Goddess's attention. The hero eventually won her affections, but anyways, we know more of the story."

_On the hero's decent, the hero's rival followed him down to the surface. Li-I mean the __**hero**__ ventured on without him and battled some little fag of a "Demon Lord" named Ghirahim. I know the name is fucking gay. This bitch tried to kill him with his fabulousness, which he thought surpassed that of the most fabulous of them all. The hero kicked his butt, but he returned again but it was in vain. When the hero got the Triforce, he was reunited with the Goddess and then the little fag jumped in and took her off again. The hero had to settle this once and for all, so he beat Ghirahim one last time and battled it out with Demise and sealed him away. Then, Skyloft people started venturing down to the surface, and Hyrule was established with the hero as king and the Goddess as queen. The hero's rival turned friend was also not forgotten, as he was put as the king of the desert, where we live now and forevermore as Gerudos._

"I'm sorry but that Ghirahim bitch sounds like a real creeper." Link said laughing.

"Wait; are there any ancient drawings or anything of these people?" I questioned.

"They were all lost when the two witches were remodeling the Spirit Temple not too long ago." Nabooru answered.

"I'm just curious who 'the most fabulous of them all' is." I giggled.

"Oh we have _tons_ of pictures of _him_!" she giggled.

Link rolled his eyes as Nabooru reached in her satchel and pulled out a little drawing, quite accurate, of a man with pale white skin, dark curly hair, and brown eyes. It took me a moment to realize who this was.

"I love how you just inserted him in the creation story of Hyrule." I said rolling my eyes.

"He _is _the number one ReDead killer on record, so I'd say he is pretty cool!" Link said.

After a while, we decided to hit the road. Let me just say that was a bad idea. I leaped up on Epona and as we began to ride, we heard a neigh of pain. As we fell to the ground and guards surrounded us, fear washed over me like a tidal wave. All I could think is, "We are going to die." Epona had been stricken down, and we were going to have to pay the price for killing my father. The consequences would probably be execution. I would have to die with only seeing just a tiny bit of the world I live in.

"Princess Zelda and Link of the Kokiri Forest!" the guard announced. "Turn yourself over now or face dire consequences!"

Link drew his sword and I instinctively crouched down on the ground to avoid being hit. The men all pulled out their "guns" and pointed them towards us. At this point I realized that sooner or later, we would have to return home and be separated for eternity. Now tears were rolling cascades of salt water rushing down my cheeks.

I heard a clang and a hand at my shoulder.

"Zelda…" said the whisper. "What's wrong Zelda!"

"S-sooner or later we will have to say goodbye. They will catch us Link!" I sobbed.

Link picked up his sword and pointed it at one of the guards. A huge bang emitted from their guns and we fell to the ground. It was over much sooner than we all had expected. All I know was we were dead and there was blue streaming lights surrounding us in the Sacred Realm. We were in heaven.

_**A/N: So how was that? I feel I have really progressed since I have first started writing fanfiction, so I am really pleased with my newer works. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_


End file.
